Tiago Anchieta
"Pro relativista Ricardo Vidal, não tem diferença" - Anchieta, Tiago Tiago Anchieta é o mestre dos baits da Taverna, conhecido pela sua paixão descomunal pelo Olavo de Carvalho, a Santa Princesa Isabel e o relativista Ricardo Vidal, que é seu senpai. Por conta disso ele construiu a fama de Master Baiter, sendo motivo de zoeira de toda a Taverna. Utilizando de flames como seu maior argumento, não são poucas as vezes que ele causou treta no grupo. Não foram poucos os tópicos casuais que foram transformados em grandes debates políticos pelas mãos dele, também. História Tiago Anchieta (Discípulo n°1 de Prof. Oak de Olavo) entrou na Taverna em 28 de junho de 2013. Desde então, vem tecendo a fama de Master Baiter, discutindo política e economia em horas inoportunas, no lugar inoportuno e com opiniões exageradas. Conhecido pelas suas opiniões extremistas, odeia qualquer coisa que seja remotamente parecida com o socialismo, combatendo com opiniões ainda mais sem noção. Também argumenta que a igualdade entre homens e mulheres causa a destruição da sociedade. Tal fama logo rendeu vários memes feitos pelos outros taverneiros, sendo o mais famoso a "Anchietagem do Tiago". Esta imagem é a resposta número um contra seus flames. Facebookcídio No dia 05 de maio de 2015, o nosso ilustre camarada abandonou o facebook e por conseguinte a Taverna, deixando assim um grande legado "baitístico" no grupo. Suas últimas palavras foram: : "Eu almejo ser um santo." - Anchieta, Tiago Cogu fez uma capa especial com a face do Mestre Anchieta para que assim, os novos Taverneiros possam tê-lo como inspiração. Marcus Tiso organizou um funeral virtual para o nosso Master Baiter. Desse dia em diante, Anchieta deixou este mundo carnal corrompido pelo comunismo e se tornou parte da Plêiade de mitos da Taverna, junto com a Santa Princesa Isabel. 05/05/2015 Never forget. Ressurreição No dia 08 de maio de 2015, exatamente 3 dias após seu sumiço, Tiago Anchieta ressurgiu das cinzas e entrou na Taverna novamente. Este fato foi confirmado pelo membro Douglas e isto aumentou ainda mais o mito por trás do mais novo Santo da Taverna. Alguns dizem que Anchieta foi trazido de volta do mundo dos mortos por causa das Esferas do Dragão, e outros dizem que ele foi protegido e embalsamado por Santa Princesa Isabel. De qualquer forma, Anchieta está de volta, trazendo seus mais novos ensinamentos "baitísticos" para os Taverneiros. Veja Também *Driver RJ, never forget; *Santa Princesa Isabel, a padroeira libertadora de escravos. Galeria Wild anchieta appeared.jpg|Esse Pokémon não aparece na versão Red. Mas tinha que ser o anchieta de novo.jpg Voce caiu na isca do anchieta.jpg Desmascarei o professor de historia.png|Parece verídico. i hope vidal senpai will notice me.png|Anchie-tan tentando chamar a atenção do Vidal-senpai. bait girl anchie-tan cópia.jpg|Anime novo da Taverna. pro relativista vidal.jpg|Tsun Tsun Dere Dere~ Anchiniversario.png|O baile de debutante de Tiago Anchieta. achiete.png|Aberto a nova amizades 10404364_879256105426608_3140874233331775256_n.jpg Anchieta na 1º colocação de baiter.png|Anchieta Triple Hunter Baiter 2.png|Liberando seu stand, Olavo 13! 1.jpg|Sinal usado para chamar anchieta para uma "discussão" amor para o anchieta.png|Um poeta nato. it was me, anchieta.jpg|Kono ore, Anchieta da! 4D11VsO.jpg|♫ E é verdade, é sim senhor... Quem me contou foi o Anchieta ♪ 997032_804099103010505_4681641589256422993_n.jpg|Anchieta da Estrela Celeste de Olavo bait de cu é rola.jpg|Um baiter profissional nunca se diz baiter. bait de 1 post digasse de passage.jpg|Bait de um post! os dez mandamentos.jpg|Ele retornou, ainda mais forte e baiter. cosmo do olavo.jpg|Olavo passando um pouco do seu cosmo para o Anchieta. chieta_02.jpg chieta_03.jpg chieta_04.jpg pedro_canoniza.png|E é Oficial moçada! Links * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5R_Vk-BDxk "Leitor de Prof. Oak "Anchietando" contra cidadão que estava no local."] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wahYTLWN3e0 "Anchieta destruindo o mal comunista"] * [https://www.facebook.com/events/841981322536108/ Funeral do Anchieta] * [https://www.facebook.com/groups/taverna.do.cogu/permalink/791736157611646/ Retorno de Anchieta] * Post de homenagem de Pedro Casanova. Depois da Ressureição, ele CANONIZOU o Santo neste mesmo tópico. Category:Membros